The proposed research will attempt to investigate the determinants of victims' decision to notify the police of a burglary or a theft. Structured interviews will be conducted with 800 burglary and theft victims in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania. Potential participants will be contacted by county and local police and informed of the project. Volunteers will be interviewed in their homes. The interview instrument will focus on the role of social influence factors in determining their decision to notify the police. Particular attention will be on the role played by bystanders and covictims in affecting victim decision making. The instrument will also assess victim recall of the theft incident, the amount of time that elapsed before the police were notified, their expectations about how significant others would react to their notifying the police, and their attitude towards the police and the criminal justice system. Demographic data will be collected as well. A multiple regression analysis will be performed on the data in order to determine which variables or combination of variables best predicts the speed with which victims notified the police.